Don't Scare Me Like That BAKA
by LinaLina183
Summary: oneshot Never leave reports til the last minute it shall effect the one who loves you.Mikan ends up scaring the life out of Natsume...R&R first oneshot! NXM


**Don't Scare Me Like That Baka!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice,I would love it if it was real but sadly it isn't

A/N- My first oneshot(yaay) please be nice A bit OOC but its alllll gooooddd:D

_Italics-_thoughts

* * *

"SAKURA" screamed the oh-so-ever-angry Jinno-sensei who is now a business teacher(for those who do not know what a business class is that gives you an understanding of today's workplace) Jinno-sensei had been removed from his math position for he is way too hard on the students(namely mikan)

" I AM HOPE THAT YOU ARE DONE YOUR REPORT FOR TOMORROW ARE YOU?!" he screamed at her.

Mikan Sakura,age sixteen years old looks at the angry teacher and repiled,"Yes Sensei I am almost done and it will be handed in to you tomorrow"_ 'Oh my god I HAVE to start it!!! Its been a whole month and I completely forgot!!!! AAAH I'M DEAD'_

Natsume Hyuuga,age sixteen, who sits beside the brunette steals a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Both alice students have matured. Mikan matured BIG TIME. She isn't the flat-chested, pigtail-hairstyle wearing girl anymore, she has grown into a slim, well curved body, and grew out her had grown taller and his hair grew a bit longer also,but still is rude.

"Sigh, I don't understand the difference, Jinno-sensei is STILL mean as ever" Mikan said to herself.

"Oi ugly some people are TRYING to sleep but listening to your scratchy voice isn't helping" said by the rude flame user himself. Sadly he was ignored. Mikan had too many things on her mind and she didn't hear a word he had said.

This of course pissed off Natsume and he burned her hair. Finally realizing that something was burning Mikan came back to reality,"AAAAH WHAT THE HELL?!?!" she screamed and put it out. She looked at Natsume and was getting ready to have a freak out on him but she remember her project and stood up and left the room without saying a word to him.

_'What the hell? What was that just now? Wasn't she suppose to scream and shout right about now?'_ thought Natsume, shocked but not physically showing it.

Hotaru had witnessed what had happen and wondered what was wrong with the baka.'_hmmm something's up and I think I know what it is...'_Then rabbit signs appeared in her eyes.

CLass ended and students either went back to the dorms or went to Central Town. Natsume just went to the sakura tree to relax.

'_What was that? She just completely ignored me, not like I care or anything.'_

When it came to dinner time, everyone at the table was wondering where their cheerful brunette was, and started to get worried.

"Hotaru-chan where's Mikan?" asked Yuu

"Why are you asking _me?_ Its not like I spy on her or anything" the blackmailer answered eating her crab meat.

Everyone sweet dropped and thought, '_thats an understatement.' _

Natsume and Ruka waked into the room and all the girls in the dining room drooled and spilled their two boys approached everyone and Ruka asked where Sakura was,and they told him they didn't know. Natsume got kind of worried but he didn't show it, he kept it to himself.

After dinner everyone went to sleep and Hotaru really wanted to go see Mikan. '_I at least should know why she skipped dinner.'_ Hotaru knocked on her door twice.

"Coming" said a faint voice. She opened the door,"Ah Hotaru what's the matter?" she asked in wonder.

Hotaru frowned a bit. "What do you mean why am I here? You skipped dinner and everyone's worried." she said.

Mikan looked at her clock and gasped,"Ah! I did! I didn't realize the time, I'm sorry Hotaru I was just doing my homework." she apologized.

Hotaru looked at her straight in her eyes,"Okay, just don't stay up late, get some sleep" she said and left.

"Yes I will, Goodnight" Mikan said and closed her door. Actually Mikan was indeed working on her homework, but she was doing her business report which she had a month to do.'_Aaaah I'm never letting this happen again, I have to finish no matter what.'_ she thought.

It came around 2:00 in the morning and Mikan ran out of coffee and went to get some in the cafeteria in the dorm. Since she is a three-star she has her own kitchen so she doesn't really have to worried about missing dinner. She got her coffee and headed back to her room when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"What are you doing up this late little girl?" said a deep voice. She turned around and it was Natsume. She let out a sigh and turned around,

"I realized that I was out of coffee and I went to get some. . .so I can have some when I wake up" she said, '_I can't let him know I'm busy doing my report or else he'll make fun of me and call me an idiot.'_

"So you fully woke up just to get _that?_" he said,"You're such a idiot" he said and smirked.

Mikan puffed her cheeks."Well sorrrrry if I are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

Natsume grinned,"This" and he pushed her against the wall and locked lips with her. Her eyes widen but she was enjoying it. He nibbled on her lower lip asking to slip his tongue in. But her mouth was so full of caffeine that he didn't complain, much. They broke the kiss and he looked into her beautiful hazel orbs,"Now go to sleep" he said to her before walking off. She watched him walk away. '_Too bad I can't '_ she thought and went back to her room also.

Next morning she arrived a bit late but before Jinno-sensei walked in."Class I hope that all of you have finished your report, and are ready to hand it in now" he said glancing at the sleeping brunette.

"SAKURA! HAND IN YOUR REPORT NOW!" he demanded loudly. She got up and walked over to him and handed him a 15 page, size 12 font, Times New Roman, Business report.

Everyone gasped. THE Mikan Sakura had just handed in a report assigned by THE Jinno-sensei. Even he was shock,"Uh..Good" he said,"You may go back to your seat."

And she walked back quietly and sat down ready to work. Natsume noticed that she wasn't as bright as she usually is and wondered what was really the matter with her.

Class ended early for the teachers had a meeting, so school was only half day. Everyone approached the oh-so-quiet girl and asked if she wanted to go to Central Town.

"Sorry everyone but I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll see you guys later" she said and walked out of the classroom. Everyone definitely knew something was wrong but for now they left it be.

Later in the evening Mikan still didn't show for dinner so Natsume got up from the table he was sitting at.

"Natsume where are you going?" asked Ruka.

"Walk" he plainly said and walked away. As he walked away Hotaru smirked knowing where he was going, '_money making time'_ she thought.

He walked towards the brunette's room but decided not to use the door (Its Natsume come on, he wouldn't do that,well at least when people aren't around) He managed to get onto her balcony without anyone noticing. He walked into her room and saw her on her bed just lying there, not moving. His heart started beating a bit faster and walked over to her.

"Oi baka youjo wake up"he said. Nothing. He walked closer and stood right over her,"Oi I said to wake up" and he touched her cheek. She was cold. His heart was now racing, '_she's cold...WHY IS SHE COLD??! Why isn't she waking up?' _He started to panic and gently shook her. Still no movement.

"Oi. Hey Mikan, wake up what's the matter? Open your eyes...MIKAN!" he shouted pretty loud. At this point he thought something might have happen, he didn't want to think of it. He kept calling her over and over and kept shaking her.

Finally after trying to wake her for and hour and knelt there staring at her on the bed,"Mikan...open your eyes" he pleaded almost tears in his eyes.

"mmmmmrgh..." came from her. Then slowly her eyes opened and was staring up at Natsume.

"Nat-Natsume? What are you doing in my room?" she said sitting up on her bed. Then in a split second she was engulfed in his arms,"Natsume?"

"Just shut up for a bit would you" he said. '_Thank god,she's okay' _His mind was now at peace, '_As long as she's okay and happy that's all I need.' _he thought.

"Natsume? What's the matter?" she said breaking the silence. Then he looked into her eyes,"Why didn't you hear me call for you? I was calling for and hour and you didn't wake up" he said in concern.

"Oh ahh you see, I didn't start the report and it was due so I had to finish it and..."she said looking away.

Then it hit Natsume,"That's why you went to get coffee from the caf isn't it!? You stayed up the whole night?" he said in angered tone,"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to call me a baka" she said looking away.

His gaze soften and he lifted her chin,"You will always be a baka...but you will be _MY _baka" and kissed her. He lifted her off the bed,

"Natsume?" she asked. He pulled the bed cover and dropped her on the bed with a thump.

"Ow! that hurt ya know" she complain,"What are yo-"

"Shut up and sleep" he said also climbing into the bed and pulled her closer to him. He let his alice warm her and she smiled happily and nudged her head in the crook of his neck."Your so warm" she said sweetly.

"That's because of my alice baka" and she shook her head a bit,

"No its because you love me right?" she asked.

He giggled quietly,"Well that too. But just promise me one thing..." he said

"Anything." she said.

"Don't EVER scare me like that Baka" and he blushed.

She nodded and drifted to sleep in his so did he.

Its came around noon next day and Natsume heard a clicking noise and opened his eyes only to see Hotaru taking photos with Ruka standing there.

"My, my it seems that the cat found its master" teased Hotaru.

Natsume twitched at the comment but didn't react."Whatever just take your pictures and get out, she's sleeping" he said looking down at the sleeping angelic looking girl.

"Fine. But make sure she comes for dinner if she keeps sleeping she'll get a headache and then it would give ME a headache." she said and dragged Ruka out,"Come on bunny boy lets go sell these". And They left.

Natsume glance one more time at his love and brushed the few hairs away from her face. Then fell back asleep...again.

-End-


End file.
